


Prescott works at McDonald's

by SamuelTheGasterBlaster



Category: Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelTheGasterBlaster/pseuds/SamuelTheGasterBlaster
Summary: Your crush, the one and only Gremlin Prescott, has recently taken up a job at McDonald's. You visit him at his workplace and decide it is finally time to confess your love to him. What will his answer be?
Relationships: Reader/Gremlin Prescott
Comments: 1





	Prescott works at McDonald's

You were hungry as FUCk and wanted big mac from McDonald's. So you got your fat ass into ur car and drove past the closer McDonald's because your senpai worked in the farther away one. So you parked your car in the parking lot and walked through the McDonald's door. As you walked up to the counter, you noticed daddy Prescott and you instantly got wet. Prescott scoffed and rolled his eyes as he noticed you walk through the door. "Oh, you again." He said, "Well, shall I take your order?"  
"Big mac!!!" You answered with glee.  
"Do you want fries with that?"  
"Nope! If I get the fries then I'll shove them all up my ass and think of you."  
Prescott looked back at you with concern. "...That'll be 5.99."  
You reach for your wallet and open it to pull out your credit card. As you take the card out, you drop a picture you took of Prescott. You photographed it when he had been talking to Gus, Mickey, and Oswald outside the Gag Factory. His back had been facing the camera. Prescott's eyes widened at the sight of the photo and he looked back up at you. You picked up the photo quickly and shoved it back into your wallet. "Aww, silly me! Always dropping things, y'know?" You said as you giggled at your silliness. You held out your card to him waiting for him to take it from you. Prescott took your card and slid it through the fard reader, giving it back right after. You stood at the counter and stared into his eyes and thought of him tying you up and shoving his 9 inch COCK up your ass. Prescott cleared his throat after a moment. "Uhh,, your order will be ready in a bit..."

You thanked him and sat at one of the tables. You stared at him from afar, admiring his fucking bean shaped body legit this dude looks like two beans stacked on top of eachother but it's ok you'd still let him bust a nut in your asshole. Prescott looked around quickly and spat in your fucking Dr.Pepper when he thought no one was looking. Your face flushed up and you thought, `Oh my god I get to taste senpai's sweet wet saliva....`  
Just thinking about the privilege of swallowing his saliva made you cum. Prescott called you back to the counter and you picked up your food. You sat back down and took a bite out of your burger. It had somehow tasted different from the last time you ordered a big mac. You opened it and there had been a white, sticky substance placed in it. `Senpai's special sauce.........`  
You licked the 'sauce' off and started scraping it off of the burger, eating as much as you could manage. You closed the burger back up and took your time finishing it, savoring the different taste. After that, you drank your mc fucking Dr.Pepper and sloshed it around your mouth, trying to get whever slavia in the drink to reach all corners of your mouth. You did this until your drink had been completely finished. You got up and started walking towards the door.

Suddenly, you felt a tug on your arm. You turned around and saw no other than Prescott. He had a sly look on his face that turned you the fuck ON. "Hey, I was thinking, I've grown quite a liking towards you... Maybe we can get to know eachother' in the alley out back?"  
Your face got red and your eyes widened. "U-u-u-u-hm......... S-s-s-s-s-sure pressy......"  
He smirked and took your hand. He led you outside to the back of the establishment.  
"So............. Do you follow my twitter? I have 11 followers~"  
You got wet instantly and flushed up. Prescott noticed this and bit his lip.  
"Oh, I can see you're quite horny~ Maybe I can help with that?~" he sad as he pulled your pants down and then his own. He turned you around so your back faced him and started butt-fucking you roughly with his 19 inch. Prescott held your arms back as you moaned loudly with delight. "HNGGGGGG~~ HARDER DADDY~"  
He took what you said and started fucking you so hard you'd repeatedly hit the wall. You moaned louder and louder with delight as he pushed you back and forth. You felt his hands leave your arms and wrap around your neck. "OoOo~ kinky~" you said with delight.  
He started chocking you while repeatedly slamming into you. He didn't let go or loosen on his grip. In fact, his grip only got stronger. Prescott noticed you starting to struggle and grabbed both your wrist with his left hand. Your vision started getting dark as you became weaker and weaker. Your legs collapsed under you and you fell to the ground. The last thing you felt was a needle being stabbed into your arm before your vision completely blacked out.

You awoke in a small, dark and almost empty room. Your hands and legs had been tied together and you were laying on the cement floor. A singe light bulb in the middle of the ceiling was clicked on by Prescott. "Hello darling~ I see you've woken up. Let's have some fun, shall we?~" He said as he walked towards you slowly. You tried to scoot away but you didn't go far. He had still reached you and pulled out a mouth ring from a bag behind his back. He fit it into your mouth and lifted your chin up with a smirk. "Now let's get started sweetheart~" Prescott said as he pulled down his pants and took out his dick. He grabbed your head with both hands and started forcing himself in and out of your mouth. You squirmed and tried to throw your head away but his grip only got stronger. Tears rolled down your face and you sobbed as Prescott only thrusted harder. Soon enough he busted the fattest nut in your throat and stepped back to look at you. He pulled out his dollar store camera and took three pictures of you shaking, crying, with a mouthful of cum.  
He walked around to behind your shivering body and grabbed your ass. Prescott pulled your pants down and shoved himself into you again. You yelped as he began thrusting into you again, as hard and as deep he could go. You screamed loudly and shouted for help as you struggled. "Don't worry sweetheart, no one's gonna hear you from down here~" he assured you as he kept going. You just screamed more and more until you got tired of screaming for nobody. You gave up and decided to just bare the pain he brought to you. He got faster and faster as you layed limp and cried. He came in you again and pulled out roughly. You felt him widen your cheeks and a sharp pain. Prescott started thrusting a knife in and out of you as you began to scream for help again. He shoved the knife all the way in and broke the handle off. He took the camera out again and took more pictures, all photographing you leaking cum and blood. You sobbed and gave tired, worn out moans. How could you have known Prescott was this brutal? Should've the Telephone Incident be a warning? He returned back to standing in front of you and took out a scalpel and an ice cream scooper. You shook your head and tired to scoot away in protest but still couldn't move. He grabbed you by your hair and forced the edge of the scooper into your right eye. You screamed and trudged your head around as Prescott forced your eye out. He scooped the eyeball out in a bloody, eye-gooey mess and took the scalpel. He cut the socket roughly and tore it out, causing more blood to squirt everywhere. You screamed and sobbed. "Please... no more...."  
"We're almost done darling~" Prescott said as he pulled down his pants again. He shoved his blood stained cock into your empty eye socket and started thrusting again. You screamed again and again until he had his way with your eye hole. You cried out whatever tears were left in you until Prescott made his next move. He pushed your head down and laughed loud and maniacally as he stabbed your back over and over with a kitchen knife. The stabbing only added onto all the pain you were already feeling. Moment by moment, your life drifted away until it was all gone. After he was done, he untied you and stretched your corpse across the floor. He cut you up until none of your joints were connected anymore. Your fingers we're cut first, staining his suit more crimson red as they squirted more blood onto him. Then at your elbows, shoulders, pelvis, knees ankles, and finally toes. The cold, gray cement floor had now been stained with crimson with hints of white where you had been laying. A sliced up torso with only a head attached, one eye, an empty socket spewing blood and cum from where the other eye had been, and a gaping mouth covered with the same white substance, only being held open with the mouth ring. Prescott took several more pictures before putting the camera back into the bag behind his back. A door opened behind him and he turned to look.  
"Hey Prescott! I need you for something r-"  
Gus opened the door to Prescott's space of the gag factory and had seen what he'd done. Wide eyed and frightened, he quickly shut the door, flew off, and called the police.

Gremlin Prescott was sentenced to life in prison for the crimes he committed. He slaughtered 7 toons along with 2 gremlins, a fifinella, and a widget. 5 years later he was found dead in the prison showers for "dropping the soap" and 5 other inmates noticing him and you get the rest. The name Prescott is infamously known by most toons of this era. At least he got what he wanted; to be remembered. 


End file.
